Protector
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: When Scott and Allison keep their relationship going, they are thrown into adulthood when Allison becomes pregnant, but will the Argents let the unborn baby live? Lydia and Stiles try their chance of a relationship. Then suddenly everything is on the line in order to protect the baby's birth, and Allison's life... character deaths later on
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I've been working on, but here's the full description.**

**Description.**_When Scott and Allison keep their relationship going, they are thrown into adulthood when Allison becomes pregnant, but will the Argents let the unborn baby live? Lydia and Stiles try their chance of a relationship. Then suddenly everything is on the line in order to protect the baby's birth, and Allison's life..._

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter One._

* * *

"Stiles, I don't see what you're going on about! If you want to just go out with Lydia on a plain date, just ask her, I'm sure she'd do it, she really likes you now. Considering the fact that you were in the hospital waiting near her room the entire time she was here. And with Jackson moved now, you really don't have any competition." said Scott sitting near Stiles in the high school cafeteria, while Lydia and Allison were sitting at the other table, talking slowly about god knows what.

"Scott, she has literally ignored me for eight years, I'm pretty sure now she's still the same." said Stiles, and Scott put his hands over his face, before sighing.

"Dude, just ask her out, this is making me get bored to death. It's horrifying that you keep talking about asking her out, but you never make the move. She's going to be going out soon, so..." said Scott, trying to get Stiles to finish his sentence, but Stiles just looked at him.

"What? So..." said Stiles, and Scott started covering his face, and was near the point of smashing his head into the table. "Oh, I should ask her if she wants to go watch a movie sometime."

"Well, it's a start, Stiles, you're my best friend and all, but sometimes I swear you make me want to throw myself through a wall... and I'm not the one to hurt myself." said Scott. Stiles looked at him just weirdly, but then started to eat.

"I wonder what those two are talking about?" asked Stiles looking at the girls, and Scott focused his hearing. His face suddenly grew sickly.

"Allison's aunt is actually staying here in Beacon Hills. She's looking for a job, and this morning Allison was puking her guts out." said Scott, and Stiles spit his food out almost.

"Dude, you don't say that when someone next to you is eating." said Stiles, punching Scott, who punched him back, knocking him off the seat, and Allison saw it, and covered her mouth. Lydia looked over, and Stiles stood up, and his normal hair do, smooth and sleek, was now standing up, and messy. "Okay, never mind."

"Fine, but, I think I should talk to Allison, and while I'm distracting her, you can ask Lydia out." said Scott, walking over to the girls.

"Scott, what was that all about?" asked Allison.

"We were having a disagreement, and I hit him just barely, and poof, his hair stood up." said Scott. "So, you okay today, you don't look that great. Not saying you're not hot, but you look a little sick."

"I think I ate some bad food last night, it's probably just that." said Allison, and Lydia saw that was her motion to leave, and she started to walk towards the exit, when Stiles slid in front of her.

"Hey, Lydia, what's going on?" asked Stiles, trying to be all macho.

"Well, my appetite is officially gone if that's what you mean, and your hair is standing up, you do realize that?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, Scott rules at punchies." said Stiles, and Lydia just slowly nodded.

"Is that all, cause I have to go." said Lydia, looking at the time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie sometime... you know, since I don't have any lacrosse for this week." said Stiles, and Lydia was a little surprise.

"Yeah, sure, pick me up tonight at six." said Lydia, and walked out, and Stiles suddenly did a dance of glory.

_i got a date with Lydia... who knew, Scott you rascally devil you... _thought Stiles, and then Scott walked over as Allison started to look a little pale.

"Everything okay with Allison?" asked Stiles.

"She's got something wrong with her, but I don't know what. I don't know if we should have a date night tonight or if we do it some other night." said Scott.

"Well, she's looking okay now." said Stiles, and then the two looked at the doorway, and standing there: Derek.

"You two need to come with me." said Derek, as the bell rang for the free period. Derek suddenly looked at Allison, and then his eyes got wide.

* * *

"Derek, I don't see the problem with us going to a party next Friday night, it's not going to hurt anything." said Scott, as the three walked in front of Derek's house.

"Look, the party is the night is the full moon, and you're still fighting the urge to turn, you barely control it on the full moon on a regular basis." said Derek.

"I can control myself Derek, I've done for a whole year now!" said Scott, a little disgusted by what Derek was saying, and Derek's red Alpha eyes meant he was pretty upset.

"Look, we'll be careful. Plus the cops would be there two hours later, so how much trouble can happen?" asked Stiles, and Derek looked towards him.

"A lot can happen in two hours Stilinski... a lot can happen. And nice job scoring Lydia tonight." said Derek, and Scott's eyes got wide, and he looked at Stiles.

"You actually got her to say yes?" asked Scott, amazed.

"Yeah Scott, thanks for being so encouraging." said Stiles, and Derek looked away for a minute to do a little laugh.

"Nobody actually expected you to go out with Lydia, I mean, think about it, how often does something like this happen?" asked Scott.

"It happened to you! You kissed Lydia, I haven't even scored anything!" said Stiles.

"You've seen her naked!" said Scott.

"Only because she was under the influence of Peter Hale, who by the way is MIA. So that doesn't count!" said Stiles.

"It so counts!" said Scott.

"No it doesn't! Unless she was willing to show me her body, it doesn't count!" said Stiles, and Derek couldn't help but start to walk away and listen to this argument.

"Wow, no date, but seen her naked, go straight to the sex, just wow..." said Derek, rubbing his eyes.

"And he didn't have sex with her Derek! He only saw her naked!" said Scott.

"And she was very dirty!" said Stiles.

Derek smiled a little more.

"I bet she was..." said Derek.

Stiles walked over to Derek, and slapped him, before Derek suddenly growled, and Stiles bolted.

"That's what I thought. But don't go to that party Scott, for Allison!" said Derek... Scott could only look at Derek, before chasing after the fleeing Stiles.

"STILES WAIT UP!" yelled Scott.

* * *

Allison entered her house soon after school, and went into the bathroom, and started puking again.

"Ugh, this is worse than a hangover." said Allison.

"And how would you, my seventeen year old niece, would you know that?" asked Kate Argent, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Easy, hangovers are just headaches, this is basically hell." said Allison, and Kate shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it. But where do you think you're going tonight? I see that lovely dress on your bed." said Kate.

"Me and Scott are going out on a date tonight. He's picking me up." said Allison.

"Ah, Scott, isn't he the one who was bit by Peter, who by the way nearly killed me if not for your excellent bow and arrow skills?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, and I believe you sort of had it coming, since you killed most of his family." said Allison.

"I wasn't meaning to kill some humans, I didn't know, but those werewolves caused bloodshed. Mainly other werewolves, but still." said Kate, and suddenly Allison started puking again.

"Ew, and I thought lunch at high school was bad back when I went there, no wonder you come home lately and puke it up." said Kate.

"It's not even that, my stomach gets sick all the time now, it's happened for over two weeks." said Allison.

"You're just getting towards your time of the month honey, it's nothing to worry about." said Kate. "It happens."

_Yeah, a whole two weeks, after a couple nights of having Scott over when the three of them were gone, and having some fun. _thought Allison.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have an interview at the high school..." said Kate, before leaving.

"Great, more people in my family working at the school." said Allison, finally done puking, and feeling a lot better. "Boy, I thought high school was supposed to get you away from your family."

Allison flushed the toilet, and closed her eyes, what was her date tonight with Scott was going to be like?

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. Please review and thanks.**

**So this story can go on a quite a while, depending on the reviews, more reviews I get, more Chapters that get posted. So just keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

_Chapter Two._

* * *

Stiles walked through his house, and came upon his room, and found a nice pair of clothes, and put it on his bed. Tonight was the night, his first date with Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin, the girl he had a crush on ever since the third grade, and ever since Lydia was influenced by Peter Hale, (she ran around naked in the woods for two whole nights until she came out of the woods appearing near Stiles and his dad) the two had been together a lot more, just not alone on a date.**  
**

By the time Stiles was ready, it was half past five, and he made sure he hurried downstairs, to his baby blue jeep, only to be caught by his dad who was just leaving.

"Where you going slick?" asked Stiles' dad, and Stiles stopped right in his tracks.

"I'm going to the movies with a friend."

"Does this friend happen to be a girl, cause you don't dress like this unless you're with a girl, and that's rare." Stiles was offended by it a little, and he made a offended face.

"Really, how do you know when I've left I hadn't been with a girl? That's right, you can't touch this." said Stiles, doing a little break dance.

"Stiles, you're my son and all, but that is just scary, don't do that... just make sure you're home by ten." said Mr. Stilinski.

"Fine dad, but with the movie, I only have two hours." said Stiles.

"Want me to make it nine?"

"Nope, I'll just go." Then, with that said, Stiles got into his jeep, and drove off.

"My son has a date, wow... about time."

Stiles reached Lydia's house just a couple minutes before six, and rang the doorbell. Within two seconds, Lydia opened the door, in her usual dress attire, a skirt, and four inch heels.

"You look nice." said Stiles, as the two walked down towards the jeep.

"You too, hey, do you know why Allison's been acting weird lately?" asked Lydia, as Stiles opened her door, and let her in.

"Not really, but Derek sure looked surprised when he saw her." Stiles walked over to his side, and got in. "He said something about not going to that party next Friday night. Because it's a full moon." Then he started driving backwards, and then onto the street.

"Scott was fine on every other full moon, why should he worry about this one?" asked Lydia, a little confused.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Allison, you should have seen the look on his face Lydia, he knew something we didn't. It's creeping me out."

"We should ask Allison tomorrow, she and Scott are on a date tonight." said Lydia.

"Yeah, I already know. Scott was bugging me about it all today. I just don't get it, why would Allison be hiding something?"

"Maybe she's scared. People do get scared."

"All people get scared, unless you're Chuck Norris, if you're Chuck Norris you're unbeatable." said Stiles, and Lydia turned her head to him.

"You and Chuck Norris, why do you obsess with him?" asked Lydia.

"I don't obsess about Chuck Norris, he's just simply a really cool guy."

"Why do you have an entire part of your phone dedicated to him?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Stiles, surprised, hoping she didn't know about the part of her. It scared him that she knew a lot about him. The strawberry blond beauty he was in the same vehicle with he had taken to the spring formal had known more about him than he realized.

"I pay attention Stiles, what do you think I am, one of those chicks who are totally blind sometimes about people's lives." said Lydia, and Stiles turned his head towards her.

"And yet, you ignored my existence ever since the eighth grade, and now you take notice to my life." said Stiles.

"What, I'm sorry, I just didn't know you, and with me being popular..." said Lydia.

"You didn't want to be embarrassed by me... I get it." said Stiles, and they arrived at the movie theater.

"I'm sorry, but you know how things were, you weren't really able to talk to me because of Jackson." said Lydia.

"But now he's gone, and you can talk to me, that's great." said Stiles.

"What, are you upset it took me this long to actually start liking you, how long did it take you to like me?" asked Lydia, as the two of them got out.

"When we were in third grade Lydia, third grade. And we're Juniors now. Eleventh grade." said Stiles.

* * *

Scott walked up to Allison's door, and knocked on it, to be met by Chris, Allison's father.

"Scott, come in." said Chris, and Scott walked in slowly, a little nervous, last time they talked for a second was before the beginning of the summer. "Allison will be down in just a minute."

"Hey, Mr. Argent, can I ask you a question?" asked Scott, as Chris started to walk out of the room. "Is Allison okay? I heard she was having stomach problems, like she couldn't hold nothing down... is she getting the flu or something?"

"I don't know, probably. It might just be something disagreeing with her." said Chris, finally walking out of the room, and Allison in a dress walked down, and Scott could only stare at her.

"You look beautiful." said Scott, truthfully. Then he went to the door, and opened the door. He could sense Allison wasn't feeling that good, she literally was looking a pale white.

"Where are we going tonight?" asked Allison, as the two walked to Scott's car.

"That old Italian place down near my work. I heard it has four out of five stars." said Scott, and Allison did a small smile.

"Really, you have the money for a four star restaurant?" asked Allison, and Scott pulled his wallet out, and opened it, making a cardboard bat fly out of it. "That's great, just great."

"I'm kidding, this place is very cheap, and plus I reserved a spot a week ago for tonight."

"So... I talked to Kate earlier... she's actually applying for a job at the high school." said Allison.

"God, and I thought Gerard was a hostile takeover, not saying your aunt is bad, but she does have a moment where she goes crazy." said Scott.

"Really, and you don't go crazy, you're the one who goes through the woods some nights as a werewolf." said Allison.

"You do have a point, but anyhow, changing the subject, is everything alright with you? I heard about you having trouble keeping food down." said Scott.

"It's nothing, really, I just am a little sick that's all." said Allison, with a hint of denial.

"Look, you don't have to hide anything from me Allison, you can tell me anything." said Scott.

"There's nothing I'm hiding from you, I'm telling you the truth, can't you take that and forget about it?" asked Allison.

"I just want to make sure you're okay Allison, after all, you are my girlfriend." said Scott.

* * *

Derek sat on the porch of the house, as he was in deep thought.

Allison was producing a strange scent, one that made him never feel so weird, he couldn't tell why Scott couldn't smell it, maybe it was just something other werewolves could smell, but wouldn't explain why Scott was so confused when he said something about Allison.

It wasn't that Derek was dumbfounded as to why Scott didn't notice the scent, but the thing that did bother him was why Allison had that scent... only scents like that were to those who were...

"My god, I need to keep her safe... this is not good." said Derek.

He ran off towards the suburbs of Beacon Hills, just as he passed the movie theater, where Stiles and Lydia were sitting, talking lightly.

"Lydia, would you like to go out sometime again? Just out of curiosity..." said Stiles, as Lydia turned towards him.

"Yeah, I'd like to, very much." said Lydia, smiling, and Stiles got wide grinned, and waited until the movie finished, and drove Lydia back home.

"Well, I'll see you at school then?" asked Stiles, as the two stood on the porch. Lydia smiled lightly as Stiles stood a little nervously.

"Yeah... I guess I will." said Lydia, and Stiles noticed Lydia was waiting for something. He didn't know, but took a chance, and leaned towards her. Their faces were only about an inch apart, when the door swung open to reveal Mr. Martin. "Well, I'll see you at school."

And with that, Stiles walked down to his jeep, and smacked his head.

"I had a chance to kiss her, and I wasted the chance." said Stiles, before getting in the jeep, and looking out from her window was Lydia, who was disappointed.

"Oh my god, we were about to kiss, is this actually going somewhere?" asked Lydia to herself. She didn't know, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see Stiles sooner. She laid down, and couldn't stop thinking about the moment before the door opened to let her in.

* * *

Scott and Allison had pulled up back to the house, while watching from a part of the street, was Derek, trying to keep an eye on Allison, and Scott could sense Derek was near. Or at least a werewolf.

"Hey, I'll see you at school tomorrow Allison, have a good night." said Scott, before Allison left the car to the house. Scott couldn't help but to stare towards the street, where he saw nothing in sight. Whatever he had sensed, was gone, or moved away to a different spot at least...

Driving back towards his house, Scott was surprised to see Derek suddenly knock on his passenger door when Scott pulled up to a red light.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" asked Scott, a little nerved by the surprise.

"I want to know if you smelt something different from Allison, when I caught her scent, it was different, not like bad, but it was different, just really different." said Derek, as he got in, and the green light turned on.

"No, but Allison has been feeling sick lately, that's all, there's nothing wrong with her. Just the flu." said Scott, and Derek looked out the window.

_Yeah Scott, the flu, not to mention the fact you're going to be a dad, but you know, it's all good, you'll find out, from me, or from Allison. Either way, you're going to have to be there for that child. _thought Derek.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think I'd have this chapter up by today, but, I got lucky. So here's Chapter Three. Please review and thanks**

* * *

_Chapter Three._

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked through the school's hallway that next morning, as Lydia ended up accidentally walking into Stiles.

"Watch where you're go... oh, sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." said Lydia, not able to look away from Stiles, leaving Scott to stand there dumbfounded.

"It's okay Lydia, I understand, hey are you okay, you look a bit tired." said Stiles, noticing her eyes, which was now drowsy, unlike it normally being perfect.

"I couldn't sleep well last night. Uh, can I talk to you in a second, alone?" asked Lydia, and Stiles nodded, and Scott nodded to leave.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Stiles, and Lydia walked towards a closet, and opened it so they could talk in there.

"About last night, that last part, it's something I didn't expect to almost happen, if we could, could we just forget about it?" asked Lydia, as she sat down on a small table.

"You want me to forget that we almost kissed? Why would I want to forget that moment Lydia, that was the best night I've have in a long time. Heck, when you were in the hospital, I was there, the entire time until you went missing." said Stiles.

"You were?" asked Lydia, and Stiles nodded. Stiles was only making this harder for Lydia, the reason she couldn't sleep was because of Stiles. It was driving her nuts, and now all she could do was think more about him.

"Fine, I'll forget about it, only... if you and I kiss here right now." said Stiles, and Lydia looked at him, and she was starting to think about kissing him now.

"I can't. I can't kiss you." said Lydia, looking away from him.

"Why, are you embarrassed of me? There is no." started Stiles, but was cut off.

"It's not that Stiles! It's not that. I just don't know, normally I can handle myself around someone, but after last night, you got me all." said Lydia not able to complete her sentence.

"So you don't want me to be around you?"

"I don't know, I just think maybe we should slow things down."

"Slow things down? Really, it took me eight years to go out with you, and just because of an almost kiss, you want to slow things down? Fine, I'll slow things down, I just won't ask you to do anything with me anymore." said Stiles, walking out of the closet, and slammed it shut.

Lydia just sat there, amazed by what Stiles had just did, and she just sat there on the table for what seemed like an hour.

* * *

Scott was sitting down at the lunch table, when he saw Stiles sit down, looking away from Allison and Lydia's table. All he heard was a a little grumble noise coming from Stiles.

"Everything okay man? What happened back there?" asked Scott.

"I don't really want to talk about it. All I will say is, we're not going out again." said Stiles, taking a bite of his bread.

"Wait, you guys broke up after one date, who did it? Lydia?" asked Scott, and Stiles shook his head heavily.

"I did."

"Why? I thought it went well." said Scott.

"So did I, but apparently for Lydia Martin, a goodnight kiss is too much for her." said Stiles, and Scott suddenly looked at him.

"You guys kissed?" asked Scott.

"Almost, her dad opened the door at the last second." said Stiles, and then went completely silent, and looked down at the table, as Lydia walked by with Allison.

"Hey Scott." said Allison stopping, and sitting down.

Lydia walked to the two's original table alone, while Stiles still held his head down.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Allison.

"What do you think, your best friend went on a date with him last night, and Stiles broke it off before a second date." said Scott.

"Why, Lydia said it was going well." said Allison.

"Well Lydia didn't apparently at the end, because today that was the reason, Stiles almost had some Lydia action if you know what I mean, lip wise." said Scott.

"The two almost kissed?" asked Allison.

"And now she wanted to slow things down, and I just said I won't ask her to go anywhere with me..." said Stiles, sitting up glumly.

"Just go talk to her, I'm sure she'll apologize." said Allison.

"No, she doesn't need to be near me, she already has her male associates over there." said Stiles, and Allison looked to see five guys over there.

"That was fast, even for Lydia." said Allison.

"Yeah, so I think for my free period, I'm going home, and sitting down for a couple minutes." said Stiles.

"Just go to the library, Lydia isn't going there today." said Scott.

"And how would you know almighty overlord of howlers." said Stiles.

"Oh, very funny." said Scott. "And I know that because she's got to see someone, I heard her say that."

Then Stiles finally sighed before getting up, and finished the last bit of the food he did want, and dumped it out.

As Stiles went to leave, the bell rang, and Lydia tried to catch up to him quickly before he got out of sight, but Stiles had already disappeared out through the crowd of students racing to find their next class.

Allison walked over to Lydia, and sighed.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Lydia, I think you messed up a perfect relationship." said Allison.

"I know." said Lydia.

"He'll be in the library." said Allison, before Scott walked over to the two and tripped.

"Ouch. That hurt." said Scott, getting up from the floor, and sighed.

"Hey, what happened last night after you dropped me off last night Scott? I know you seemed to be in a hurry." said Allison.

"I sort of talked to Derek." said Scott. "He didn't have much to say..."

_Flash back._

_"You really think going to the party is the best thing for Allison, Scott, do you realize what happened in the last party in the woods? Somebody got killed almost." said Derek._

_"Did not." said Scott._

_"Look it up, but if you don't believe me, just keep an eye out for the criminals that go to those parties. She can be in danger there." said Derek.  
_

_"I doubt Allison will get hurt there Derek, stop being paranoid, and why are you so interested in Allison now? Earlier you were all against the Argent family." said Scott._

_"Well things are different now Scott! You need to understand that!" said Derek, and then as the car stopped again, Derek got out. _

Scott shrugged, making Allison a little upset, knowing he was hiding something.

"Hey, where did Lydia go?" asked Scott.

"Where do you think? She went to talk to Stiles." said Allison.

"Oh, so, what are you doing for this period?" asked Scott.

"Probably go to the nurse, I still don't feel too good." said Allison, and Scott remembered what Derek said.

_"You didn't catch a scent off of Allison did you, one that was different than normal?" _

He tried using his smell, but he didn't smell anything.

"Just the flu, I'm sure, but just go to the nurse, and if you want, I'll drive you home." said Scott.

"I'm fine Scott, I'll have my dad pick me up if I do go home." said Allison.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your stomach is making a weird noise, I can hear it." said Scott, and Allison suddenly held her stomach in pain. "Allison?"

She ran to the bathroom, and suddenly felt a little sick, just before puking big time.

The moment she got up, she felt like she was going to pass out.

* * *

Sitting down, Stiles tried to read some of his history books, and heard a clearing throat, to look up and see Lydia, sitting there.

"Allison told you. Great. Will you leave me alone? Or do you want to slow down me seeing you period?" asked Stiles, and got up.

"Stiles, will you just stop and let me say something?" asked Lydia.

"Why what's so important you have to talk to me?" asked Stiles.

"I couldn't kiss you because I'm afraid it won't be good, and it'll ruin our friendship." said Lydia, and Stiles just turned away and walked out.

_What does he want me to do? It's not like I can do anything to prove to him I want to keep it going. _thought Lydia, and then realized.

"Oh. Do I have to?" But by the time she got to the hallway, Stiles was already at the door to leave the school. "Stiles!"

He didn't hear her, and walked out... All that did was hurt her feelings more.

* * *

**_A couple hours later, at dusk._ **

Scott walked through the woods, trying to clear his head, what Derek had said, the scent, he couldn't catch any scent off of Allison. He had to go ask Derek, it was the only way he could figure out what was going on.

When he finally reached the old Hale house, he found it was completely abandoned. Then he turned around to see Peter Hale.

"Ah, Scott, looking for Derek? I doubt you'll find him here." said Peter.

"Peter? It's been a while." said Scott.

"Not long enough. I believe you have some information of great importance." said Peter, and Scott started to back up slowly.

"I would rather talk to Derek." said Scott.

"What, you can't talk to me? After all, I did make you into this." said Peter, putting his hands behind his back, slowly making his nails into claws.

Scott could hear it, and Peter growled.

"Peter, I'm not here to fight. I just want to see Derek. That's all." said Scott, seeing tonight Peter wanted to fight.

"Too bad." said Peter. And then Scott realized there was no way out of this, and punched the ground, and when he looked up, his eyes had turned a bright yellow. Then Derek suddenly got in between them.

"Stop it, Scott, come on. Before you do something you regret." said Derek, and the two walked away.

"Thanks for showing up, how come the house is abandoned?" asked Scott, as the two walked out of the woods.

"I've moved into the town, I got an apartment." said Derek.

"An apartment? Well isn't that great?"

"Are you seriously going to get all upset? After all, I probably just saved your life."

* * *

As the two reached Derek's apartment, Scott noticed Isaac and a very tired Boyd sitting at a table.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" asked Isaac.

"Derek needs to tell me something important. About Allison." said Scott, and Isaac suddenly got very quiet.

"It's about YOU and Allison Scott, the scent, you obviously can't catch it because you're used to her. Those who are not can, and the scent is very weird. I need you to call Stiles, I'm pretty sure he'll want to hear this too, considering he already has an idea for his werewolf book." said Derek.

"A werewolf book? That's ridiculous." said Scott, and suddenly Derek got a text on his phone.

"We'll have to talk later, I gotta go. My sister is in town." said Derek.

"Your sister? I thought your sister died in the fire, and your other sister died at the hands of Peter." said Scott.

"Well, she's alive, her name is Cora, and with Erica gone, she'll be the only female left in this pact." said Derek.

"I'm sorry about Erica, but after Boyd and her were taken hostage and put into that vault, we had no idea what would have happened." said Scott.

"How do we know if she'll even join the pact Derek?" asked Boyd.

"She will, I know it." said Derek.

"Well I guess I better go." said Scott, and with that he left the building, and onto the street, just before heading home.

"The scent, what is so important about the scent. I can't smell it. Why on earth can't I smell it?" asked Scott, just before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. Skips to the next week, just two days away from the party Derek is warning to keep Allison away from. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter Four. _

* * *

Allison was sitting in her room, and she was peaceful for once, because she hadn't puked or anything since Monday, but now she was hungry all the time. Kate had walked in, and was wearing a new red jacket..

"Hey, everything alright?" asked Kate, sitting down near Allison.

"I'm just hungry." said Allison, and Kate realized.

"Oh, didn't eat much earlier? I understand, your dad was never that great of a breakfast cook. He's more of a dinner man." said Kate.

"Yeah, that's definitely it." said Allison, standing up, and going to her book bag to make sure her homework was in it.

"So, your friend, Lydia, has she talked to Scott's friend Stiles yet?" asked Kate.

"Not yet, he keeps leaving when she's around. Heck, yesterday he was just eating, and suddenly he went to the end of the room to get away from her, when she was walking by." said Allison.

"Ah, the old silent treatment, he's right to do that, make her want him more." said Kate.

"Wait, Stiles is just playing with Lydia?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, I used to do it to my boyfriends in school, I remember one time my games got someone to stay with me for two whole years." said Kate.

"But Lydia said she didn't want to ruin the friendship if the kiss was bad. That's why she wanted to slow down. But now she's trying to get Stiles' attention so she can say something, I don't know what, but Lydia is determined, she's been doing it since Friday, even went to Scott's work when Stiles was there." said Allison.

"Hey, you're going to be late for school, want me to drive you?" asked Kate.

"No, Scott is picking me up." said Allison, and there was a honk of a vehicle, and in a black car, was Scott.

"Speak of the devil." said Kate, and Allison walked out of the house to get into the car.

Kate looked into the garbage can in the room, and her's eyes got wide.

"Uh, Chris, you may want to see this!" said Kate.

* * *

When the two arrived at the school, Scott noticed Lydia trying to catch up to Stiles, who was speed walking away from her.

"Do you think Stiles will eventually run out of walking energy?" asked Scott.

"I hope so, I'm tired of Lydia trying to catch up to him. It wears me out just watching it." said Allison, as the two got out of the car, and walked up to the opening.

"McCall! Where is Stilinski? You two need to be on the track for Cross Country!" said Coach, walking to Scott.

"Uh, he's sort of running from Lydia." said Scott.

"Very funny, now get him out there pronto, or I'll have you do the world's first ever suicide run to have an actual suicide!" said Coach.

"Boy, you better find him." said Allison.

"Eh, Coach doesn't mean it, he'll just make us do double practice, but with Cross Country, you do actually do a suicide run, last week Aidan literally went down from exhaustion, and he's a werewolf. So he has a lot of energy." said Scott.

"You better go find him, otherwise Lydia is going to keep walking fast in those heels of hers, it's sad to see how much she can do that." said Allison.

"Yeah, because girls in high heels are sad." said Scott.

Then Stiles ran towards Scott.

"Time for Cross Country, I need to get away from her!" said Stiles, practically dragging Scott.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later at lunch." said Scott, as Stiles managed to drag Scott to the field. Lydia ran up to Allison, and stopped moving.

"He grabbed Scott so he could go to Cross Country didn't he?" asked Lydia, sighing lightly, Stiles was more mobile than she thought.

"This is terrible Lydia, just go to Stiles and tell him to do it. I'm sure he'll do it." said Allison, and Lydia sighed heavily this time.

"If this works, I may invite you to another party." said Lydia.

"Okay, wait, may?" asked Allison, as Lydia walked off to her class.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were standing just out of the locker room, when Isaac started to growl as Aidan and Ethan walked by.

"The Alpha twins, they're up to something, I know it." said Isaac.

"Just, let's not cause any attention." said Scott, as the two were walking out, as Stiles tried to catch up.

"I'm following them. Try to stay caught up." said Isaac, running off, in his werewolf speed, and Scott sighed. What was Scott going to do with Isaac, ever since the twins attacked him, he's been all to the point of chasing them down. It wasn't their fault, they were forced to.

Scott chased after Isaac, running through the students, practically knocking them down, and running just a few feet from Isaac, when suddenly the three disappeared. Then, Isaac went flying into the brush down the hill.

"Hey, how many bones are there in the body to break?" asked Aidan.

"I don't know, let's count them." said Ethan, holding Isaac's head up, when Scott came with a soaring punch to the face.

"There's one." said Scott.

Suddenly Aidan threw Scott into a tree, cracking it, knocking him to the ground, and then, just as the two were getting ready to go Voltron form, Isaac ran with Scott.

"Let's see how long they can follow." said Isaac, and the two bolted quickly. Scott's feet were moving as fast as he could make them go, but the two Alphas behind them were catching up.

Then, with his werewolf agility, Scott jumped onto a tree branch, and climbed up as high as possible, with Aidan following close behind.

Isaac stopped as Ethan got to him, and from above, Scott whistled.

"Hey! Ethan, bombs away!" yelled Scott launching off towards him, just a moment before slamming into him. "Let's go! Again!

Just as the two started running again, Aidan went skyrocketing at Scott, but Isaac pulled him out of the way, just fast enough for Aidan to crash.

"Thanks Isaac!" said Scott, and the two came to the turn around point, and ran towards the high school. The two alphas were chasing them, and with the betas moving as fast as they could, it was not going to end well.

Just as they reached the high school, Scott was tackled by Aidan, and he was baring teeth.

"Let's rumble!" said Scott, and threw Aidan off of him, and let his claws come out. Isaac was smiling now, and the two went towards the twins.

Suddenly, as the two betas went down, the Coach appeared, and blew his whistle.

"Break it up!" said Coach, running over to Scott and Isaac, and helping them up. "What the heck happened?"

"They attacked us, Isaac and I were just racing each other, and when we got here, they straight up took us down." said Scott, wiping blood from his mouth.

"They're lying, they fought back." said Aidan.

"Oh really, why would the lacrosse captain lie to me? It's not like he's hiding anything!" said Coach. "Now get inside, before I make you do that suicide run again Aidan!" Aidan gulped.

* * *

At study hall, Scott and Stiles were sitting with Isaac, who was smiling because he had seen the twins get in so much trouble.

"You enjoy yourself too much Isaac, especially when it comes to the twins, if not for me, you'd be a pile of broken bones." said Scott.

"Yeah sure Scott, of course, can't have a little fun when you have amazing abilities." said Isaac, and Stiles looked up suddenly, and realized.

"Hey, didn't Derek look at Allison all weird last week, his nose had went all crazy. I should look that up real quick." said Stiles.

"Actually, no, you need to talk to her. She really wants to talk to you Stiles, for once she is coming to you, not the other way around." said Scott, seeing Lydia at the end of the room, drawing that same tree she had been obsessed with drawing ever since the beginning of the school year.

"She doesn't need to talk to me, she already said she didn't want to date." said Stiles.

"Are you sure man? She is literally shooting off an emotion that has me wondering if she has the hots for you." said Isaac.

"Okay, I'll talk to her later, or tomorrow, whenever it pleases me." said Stiles.

"It pleases you now, and go!" said Scott, kicking Stiles from under the table.

"STOP. I AM NOT ENDING UP LIKE THE TWINS!" muttered Stiles, and went back to homework, then Lydia walked by, just before leaving the study hall. "See, situation resolved, she has left."

"You really have a way of making werewolves mad at you." said Isaac, and Stiles continued to work on his homework.

"What? I just don't want to talk to her, if she wants to talk to me, she'll say something to actually get my attention. But, she's not saying nothing, so." said Stiles.

"She's been saying stuff to you, you just leave her in the dust." said Isaac.

"Really, how would you know, you've been at Derek's for the past week." said Stiles, getting up, to go sharpen his pencil.

"He's going to end up being puppy chow one of these days." said Isaac.

"He is not Isaac, you just get mad at him." said Scott.

"Hey, what's that smell?" asked Isaac, and Scott noticed Allison walking by the study hall door, and Scott sighed.

"Allison, I don't know what the heck that scent is, but everyone else can practically smell it, it's crazy." said Scott, and Isaac gulped.

"You don't know what it means do you?" asked Isaac, realizing the same thing Derek did. The scent had been at least there was a couple weeks, it must of been that long.

"No, what is it Isaac?" asked Scott, and then the bell rang.

"I'll talk to you later man. I have to go." said Isaac, and walked out of the classroom.

Scott growled a little, getting more frustrated by the minute, why on earth was nobody telling him what the scent on Allison was? He had to find out.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all of the likes on the story, it lets me know I'm doing it right. So here's the deal with this chapter, since all of you obviously want to know what's going on with the Stiles/Lydia relationship, I've decided this is going to be a big development for their relationship, and the chapter leads just one day away from the forbidden party.  
**

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter Five._

* * *

Scott stood outside of Derek's apartment after school, and his senses told him Derek was definitely in there. Pounding on the door, Derek opened it, just barely able to be knocked on the head.

"What do you want Scott, I'm busy." said Derek, pointing towards a table full of papers, showing the woods layout. Scott walked in, and sat down.

"I want to know what Allison's scent is, Isaac knows, you know, heck, pretty soon Stiles will know, for once, I want to know before Stiles! Tell me!" said Scott.

"I can't Scott, I'm busy. I'm sorry, but maybe you should go home and talk to your girlfriend, and you'll notice it, listen to the heartbeats." said Derek.

"Heartbeat. She only has one heart Derek." said Scott.

"Are you sure, I think you're wrong Scott." said Derek, walking over to the window, and looked out. Scott growled a little.

"You're going to tell me Derek, I'm getting fed up with you keeping this hidden from me!" said Scott.

"Or what Scott?" asked Derek.

"I will make you tell me." said Scott, growling, as his eyes glowed bright yellow, and suddenly they turned into orange.

"What's going on with your eyes Scott, they're different." said Derek. A growl from behind Scott startled him, and suddenly Scott went flying through the air, and almost hit Derek, if not for Derek moving. Peter stood smiling, and his eyes were now red. "What did you do?"

Scott got up, and Derek suddenly was thrown by Peter, who went towards Scott.

"Now, where were we Scott? So, what is up with that scent?" asked Peter.

"I don't know! Derek knows! I can't smell it!" said Scott, and Peter's eyes grew wide, and he dropped his hands.

"My god, you don't know do you." said Peter, realizing why Derek was being so secretive.

"Know what?" asked Scott, and Peter walked away, and sat against the wall.

"You better get to her, before something bad happens, and god knows it will, with everything different now." said Peter.

"Different? DIFFERENT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THINGS ARE ALWAYS DIFFERENT, EVER SINCE YOU BIT ME THAT NIGHT IN THE WOODS, YOU WERE KILLED BY DEREK, HAD LYDIA MARTIN RUN THROUGH THE WOODS NAKED, BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD, FOUGHT JACKSON, WHO TURNED INTO A LIZARD PERSON FOR GOD'S SAKE, OR AS YOU WOULD SAY, A KANIMA. BUT, OF ALL THE THINGS, YOU SAY THIS IS DIFFERENT? YOU ARE CRAZY, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON, AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW!" yelled Scott, and Derek got up.

"You need to leave Scott. Before you get yourself hurt." said Derek, and Scott growled.

"We're serious Scott, you're going to get hurt." said Peter. Scott tried to stand in his spot, but by the time he managed to, Peter and Derek had a hold of him, and Scott fought back.

Scott threw Derek off, and then head butted Peter, knocking him off. Derek ran at Scott throwing a punch at him, but Scott ducked, and rammed Derek into the table. Peter grabbed Scott from behind, and slammed him into the wall, near the window, and Scott did a swift kick into Peter's leg, knocking him down, just before Derek tackled Scott into the floor, causing a crack in the cement floor.

Scott threw Derek onto a pole, knocking him down, and Peter saw his moment, just as Scott got up onto his feet. Quickly Peter uppercut Scott with all of his strength, and Scott went soaring backwards, and into the window, as it smashed into pieces, and Scott went falling out of it, and towards the street.

"SCOTT!" said Derek, and looked out, and saw Scott, laying on the sidewalk, laying, coughing out blood, just barely able to breathe.

"We need to get to him." said Peter, and then they ran towards the street, where they noticed Scott had disappeared, leaving a small blood puddle.

* * *

Stiles sat in his room, and went to his Cross Country schedule, and knew tomorrow they had it off, since it was a half day. There was a knock on his door, but Stiles didn't know who, he just figured it was his dad to let him know he was going to go to work.

"Ya Dad?" asked Stiles, and the door opened, to reveal Lydia.

"Your dad let me in." said Lydia, and Stiles mumbled under his breath. "Can we talk?"

"You can talk, I have nothing to say."

"Well, I think you want to hear this, so could you look at me?" asked Lydia. "You act like I'm a monster. You know you asked me out because you like me."

"But you don't." said Stiles, just barely loud enough for Lydia to hear.

"You really think I would go out with you unless I didn't like you. I care about you Stiles! I really do!" said Lydia, and turned Stiles around.

"What, want me to slow down on my own life?" asked Stiles, and suddenly he was cut off by Lydia's lips on his own, and he suddenly hugged her, and didn't want to let go. Lydia was a great kisser, and he didn't know if this was just him, or what, but he could have sworn she let out a small word, and he couldn't understand it, but he caught the picture, and let her go. Their lips let go of each other, and Lydia laid her head on his shoulder.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because, I needed to at least give you that." said Lydia, and got ready to walk out of the room.

"Lydia, wait." said Stiles, and Lydia turned towards him. "I'm sorry." Lydia nodded, and then practically launched onto Stiles, and started to kiss him again.

Moments later, while still kissing, Stiles was now holding Lydia on him, with her legs entangled around him, and suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Scott came falling in.

Lydia suddenly looked towards him, and gasped.

"Scott?" asked Stiles, as Lydia got off of Stiles, and the two helped Scott up, and Scott suddenly coughed out blood.

"I fell out of Derek's new apartment window, and I think part of my organs are crushed. They're not healing, I don't know why." said Scott, and coughed again.

"We need to get him to Deaton. He'll know what to do hopefully." said Stiles, and the two helped Scott to the jeep.

"I'll go get Allison, I think she may need to be there." said Lydia, and drove off.

"Hurry." moaned Scott, feeling his lungs shaking.

"Alright. Hang on." said Stiles, flooring the pedal, and drove quickly.

* * *

**What will become of Scott? You'll just have to find out. Please review and thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. You just keep those reviews coming, and the more chapters will come. Something big is coming up, and it's going to change everyone's lives. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter Six. _

* * *

At Derek's apartment, Derek was thinking about Peter's reaction to realizing that Allison was pregnant. He was going to kill Scott, in order to make the baby die, without any protection from his or her father. Allison was just going to be collateral damage, and Peter didn't care.

Peter was in it to be the apex predator, like Deucalion was, after he lost his sight. Surprisingly, he hadn't seen the alpha of alphas lately.

Then he realized Peter was making his move now. Derek had to move fast, otherwise the unborn child wasn't going to make it to birth.

Running towards Allison's house, Derek noticed the streets seemed to be filled with cops, searching for something, or someone.

"We need to find that mountain lion, before it kills anyone." said a officer, and then Derek bolted as fast as he could straight into the Argent's yard, where in her bedroom, sitting was Allison.

"Good, I can still protect her." said Derek, and suddenly, there was a loud howl. Peter was in Alpha mode.

* * *

"Scott, stay with me man, you're going to be fine!" said Stiles, as the two reached the vet clinic, as Deaton was taking the trash out, and noticed the two getting out.

"What happened?" asked Deaton, dropping the bags, and rushing over to Scott.

"He was thrown out of a window, Scott said he wasn't, but look at his chin, it's been bruised, you see the knuckle markings, he got into a fight. He's not healing at all." said Stiles.

"The crash was too much for his healing, if we don't act fast, scott will die." said Deaton, and Stiles could only look at Scott.

As the three got into the clinic, Stiles couldn't stay in there when Deaton started operating on Scott. Something was definitely causing him not to heal. He had just been there, Scott was fine before he left school, how could one fall cause that much damage.

Lydia had called him, and he couldn't answer in time, and Stiles tried calling back.

"Hello? Stiles, Allison is grounded. Her dad and aunt found a broken condom in Allison's room." said Lydia, and Stiles noticed Scott in the room, laying there motionless.

_A scent that Scott couldn't smell, a broken condom. _

Stiles suddenly realized. His phone went down to his side, and then he noticed Lydia pull up, and she ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Is he alright?" asked Lydia.

"He is not healing, but, if he doesn't heal soon, he's going to die." said Stiles, and Lydia covered her mouth, as there was a loud noise that appeared, just as Deaton came out, taking off some bloody gloves.

"What was that noise?" asked Stiles.

"It was Scott, I just pulled some pretty dangerous projectiles out of his stomach. The most concerning is a glass with traces of wolvesbayne, do you know where that could have happened?" asked Deaton.

"Well, he did go to see Derek Hale, but I don't see why Derek would have wolvesbayne windows." said Stiles.

"Hey, wasn't Ms. Martin here just a second ago?" asked Deaton, and Stiles realized it, Lydia had disappeared.

"Yeah, she was here, I think. Unless I'm going crazy." said Stiles, and he heard her scream, it was plain as day, and Stiles bolted to the source. Standing in her place, Lydia saw something she thought she would never see again.

"LYDIA!" yelled Stiles, as a giant wolf like creature launched at her, and Stiles tackled Lydia just barely fast enough to keep her from getting hit, and Stiles was hit instead, throwing him a good ten yards away.

The creature transformed into Peter, who was standing there, holding Lydia by her neck.

"Where's the person who's going to save you now?" asked Peter, and then suddenly there was a howl from inside the clinic. "Ah, Scotty boy."

Stiles only barely looked up to see Scott come launching through the wall, into Peter, and the two went flying into the woods.

Lydia ran over to Stiles, and helped him up, causing a surge of pain through Stiles, in his left leg.

"My leg, I think Peter broke it." said Stiles.

* * *

Being thrown, Scott slammed into a tree, and he went through it. He rolled through the dirt, just before getting up, just to be punched by Peter in alpha form. Scott coughed out blood, and Peter started to chuckle.

"Pity really, just as you learn what the scent is, you're demise happens. So. I better get to it then. Your girlfriend, she's pregnant with your werewolf child. Needless to say, once I kill you, I'm going after her." said Peter, standing in the brush.

"Wait, you're lying, Allison would tell me if she was pregnant. And I can't have a kid! For god's sake, her family would kill that baby just faster than you would." said Scott, and Peter looked at him. "Oh, you're not kidding."

Peter caught a scent, and Scott caught it too, it was Allison.

"Time for the main event." said Peter, racing towards the scent, and Scott punched the ground hard, causing a crack in the ground, knocking Peter down. Peter's skin was now dark as could be, and he was now in wolf form.

"I'm not letting you kill her!" yelled Scott, and Peter launched at Scott. Scott dodged quickly, and slammed Peter into a tree, smashing it.

Peter growled, and then rammed into Scott causing the two to go falling down a hill, into the old Hale house. Scott slammed his knee into Peter's face, and headbutted him. Scott quickly sliced at Peter, until Peter was barely able to stand. Peter growled madly, and his upper body went to normal.

Peter grabbed a wooden table, and propelled it into Scott, knocking him down. Scott tried to get up, but his leg was broken from the table slamming into him. Quickly Scott forced himself up, and then popped his leg into place, just before barely being able to dodge an attack from Peter, but was sliced on his face.

Scott growled, and rammed into Peter, causing the two to go falling through the wall, and down into a small creek, just as there was a loud explosion sound, coming from that of a gun. Peter gasped and looked at his chest, where a bullet was lodged in his heart.

"Guess what, the main event just backfired." said Scott, getting up, and then saw another bullet shoot, just barely able to dodge that one. The gun was from Chris Argent.

"Stay away from my daughter." said Chris.

"What did I do?" asked Scott.

"You know what." said Chris, and then walked away, in a fury, and Scott made his way back to the clinic, where on a table, Stiles sat with a broken leg.

"I can't go to the party tomorrow night with a broken leg. What am I going to do?" asked Stiles.

"That, I may be able to help with. It'll take up until about tomorrow morning, but I think you'll be just fine." said Deaton.

"Alright, Lydia, I'll talk to you in the morning." said Stiles, and then Scott walked in.

"Peter's dead. Again." said Scott.

"Wait, you killed him?" asked Stiles, looking majorly surprised.

"No, Mr. Argent killed him, then told me to stay away from Allison, any idea why?" asked Scott.

"Allison missed her period Scott, she may be pregnant." said Lydia.

Scott's eyes grew big.

* * *

Derek overheard Allison saying she missed her period, and jumped up to her window.

"Allison, open the window, I need to talk to you." said Derek.

"Fine." said Allison, and then as she went to open the window, the window had a bullet wedged in it, and Derek fell to the yard, where Allison could see her father, holding a pistol.

"I told you to stay." started Chris, but realized it was Derek.

"Don't kill me, you don't know it yet, but your daughter is in grave danger, and Scott and me are her best chance of survival!"

Chris shot Derek again, this time in the opposite side of his heart. Derek suddenly passed out.

"I'm tired of werewolves being on my lawn." said Chris, and walked inside the house.

* * *

**Please review and thanks, what? Derek may be dead? And will the mysterious danger be revealed quickly? And will Scott ever truly find out if Allison is pregnant? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter, and I believe it's time for a new character. an old friend of Allison's, Brady, who turns out to be a crucial part of the party's end. Well, keep those reviews coming quickly, and you guys will get more chapters sooner! please review and thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven._

* * *

That morning, Scott woke up in Stiles jeep, with his two legs above the headrest, and his head on the floorboard.

"Uh, messed up night." said Scott, barely able to get up, and saw Stiles and Lydia walking out of the clinic, and Stiles was only wearing a stretch band going around his leg. Opening the window, Scott whistled.

"Hey, do you mind if Lydia rides with us? I'm dropping you off, and then me and Lydia are going to go watch a movie." said Stiles.

"Sure, no problem. I need to talk to Allison, but after last night, I'm not too sure if I should go." said Scott, a little weary about the whole situation.

"Just go talk to her." said Lydia.

"I will, but since today is a half day, might as well go there." said Scott.

"School, I totally forgot." said Stiles.

"It's alright, we'll see the movie afterwards." said Lydia, and then Scott noticed Chris and Allison driving by, and Allison waved at Scott, a little teared up.

"Oh boy, this is not going to be good. I just saw Allison and her dad. I think he told her something bad." said Scott, a little disappointed.

"You'll talk to her." said Stiles, and then the three drove off.

* * *

Derek laid motionless as the wounds from Chris' gun healed, and then he gasped in horror, and realized he was buried.

"AH!" yelled Derek, breaking through the dirt, until he managed to get out, and noticed he was in the middle of the woods, and was noticing it was day time.

"How long was I out?" asked Derek, and walked slowly to the apartment, where his sister Cora was sleeping, as Isaac was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Derek, I think we need to tell Scott, her father knows there's a possibility of Allison being pregnant, as soon as the human signs show up, he's going to kill the baby."

* * *

Later that night, as Scott and Allison reached the party in the woods, they noticed Lydia and Stiles were sitting together, almost asleep.

_Allison may be pregnant. _thought Scott, just letting it go, as they reached the two sleepy heads.

"Hey, did I miss something?" asked Allison, looking at Scott.

"They're a couple now, since last night actually. Truth be told, I saved your life in a way last night. Peter was going to kill you." said Scott.

"What? How come?" asked Allison.

"Doesn't matter, he won't bother us anymore." said Scott, and Allison kissed him.

Lydia coughed, and then Stiles suddenly woke up.

"Danger! Danger!" said Stiles, as Lydia looked at him.

"What is that about?" asked Lydia.

"Sorry, whenever I wake up anymore, my brain instantly says danger, and that pops out." said Stiles, and then Scott gulped, as he turned, to see the twins walking into sight.

"Uh, since when do the twins go to parties?" asked Scott, and Stiles looked at the twins, before noticing their eyes were a bright red.

"They're wolfing out." said Stiles, and Scott noticed too, but then suddenly the twins were pulled into the woods, and out came a teenager, and Allison gasped.

"Is that Brad?" asked Lydia, and Allison just looked at her.

"Brady. And yeah, I didn't think he would be here." said Allison, and then Lydia's phone rang, and she looked at it, before gulping.

"What is it?" asked Stiles, and Lydia showed him, it was from Jackson. He was back in town. How was it when things were going his way, something had to happen to make it bad again?

"Great... now there's a party." said Stiles, and decided to lay his head back down. It was definitely one of those days.

Then in a moment without being able to tell, Scott lost sight of Allison, and then Stiles saw Derek standing behind Scott.

"Derek..." said Scott, and then jumped out of the way, and looked at him.

"You need to protect Allison, she is not going to be safe tonight." said Derek, and then Stiles hurried to the bonfire, to see Allison talking to Brady. Where had he seen Brady before? He couldn't tell.

Moments seemed to pass, and then Stiles was knocked down, just barely missing the flames.

"What the hell man?" asked Stiles, and then some guy came running by, looking like he had seen a monster, or a werewolf...

* * *

15 minutes earlier... just at the edge of the party... the twins were pulled aside by Brady, who had seen Allison.

"She's definitely carrying a baby, a werewolf one, I can't tell who, by the way it looks, it's the McCall kid, I think he's one." said Brady.

"When it's time, take action, we need Allison captive, but you can have your way, but make sure she's alive. No killing this time Brady." said Aidan, seeing Lydia with Stiles. "But I think I should take care of the guy who's with the girl I'm in love with."

"So, McCall is going to die, and Stilinski is going to die?" asked Ethan. "I thought we weren't going to kill anyone tonight, we were just taking Allison to get the hunter's attention, we don't need the cops on our tail."

"Don't worry, the cops won't be able to tell who killed them. After all, a mountain lion is the culprit." said Aidan, and Brady looked at Aidan...

* * *

Now. Stiles walked to the edge of the party, where the guy had ran from, and then a fist hit Stiles in his stomach, throwing him into a tree base, and one of his bones broke.

"Ow..." Stiles tried to get up, but before he knew it, he saw Aidan and Ethan morph into the Vultron Mode. The two roared at Stiles, and Stiles gulped.

"Tonight will be your demise..." said Aidan's voice, and then the two ran at Stiles, who managed to get to his feet.

"Oh crap..." said Stiles, who began running like there was no tomorrow, and then was grabbed by the leg, and lifted into the air. "Mommy."

But then suddenly there was a growl, and the twins split apart, to see a teenager in the darkness looking at them, with blue werewolf eyes.

"Drop him!" said the voice, and Stiles smiled, knowing who it was.

"Who are you?" asked Aidan, and the person came into sight.

"The name's Jackson. And he's my friend, but that doesn't matter, because I'm going to kick your asses." said Jackson, and then someone yelled the cops were coming.

* * *

Scott couldn't find Allison, and the worst part was that the cops were coming to stop the party. People were panicking.

"Where's Stiles?" asked Lydia, and then there was a roar, and she knew there was a werewolf in the midst of the crowd.

But Scott saw Allison, but she was getting into a car, with Brady... He couldn't tell what the car was, but it was near Derek's vehicle. Stiles came running like a little girl, and jumped into Scott's arms like Scooby-Doo.

"We have to go!" said Scott, dropping Stiles.

"AH!" yelped Stiles, and Lydia noticed blood on his back.

"You're bleeding." said Lydia, and Stiles didn't answer, but got up. Jackson came into sight, with some ripped clothes, and the twins came out, all bruised up.

"How did he stop the Vultron Wolf?" asked Stiles, and then they ran to the vehicles.

"Why did Allison leave with Brady?" asked Lydia.

"Holy... I realized where I've seen him, he's a criminal, he's raped multiple women, assaulted five men, and has had five DUI arrests in his life. Allison may be one of his victims... We need to find her." said Stiles.

* * *

Allison was in Brady's car, as they drove across town, when the phone rang. It was Scott, and Brady shut her phone off.

"That was not your phone, why did you do that?" asked Allison, and Brady parked the car, and locked the doors, before driving again, but this time, with his hand on Allison's leg, which was revealed since she wasn't wearing jeans.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon." said Brady, and his eyes glowed yellow, making Allison scared. She tried to open the door, but Brady held her back, before moving his hands towards Allison's waist.

"Stop." said Allison, and then Brady went to grab her, and Allison knew where...

Moments after, she was full of tears, and then Brady went to go do something else, and she punched him hard enough to where he wrecked the car, and Allison was barely able to get out. A man and woman came out of a house, and ran over to Allison, who was being followed by a hurt Brady, and then saw the cops were coming, and he ran off, and Allison suddenly fell.

* * *

Scott and Stiles pulled up to the scene, where he saw Allison being taken to the ambulance.

"This woman has had multiple injuries, some are fatal, she may die. And, oh my god." said a paramedic, and Sheriff Stilinski gulped.

"That's my son's friend." said Stilinski.

"She's pregnant..." said the paramedic, and then Allison was put into the ambulance.

Scott ran to Allison, but the cops blocked Scott.

"I'm her boyfriend, let me through!" said Scott, and was let in. "Oh my god, Allison..."

"We need to get her to a hospital now." said the paramedic.

* * *

**Poor Allison, what will happen when they reach the hospital, and how will the Argents react to the news of Allison being pregnant? Review and thanks.  
**


End file.
